Pacto
by Bloody Potter
Summary: El día en que la maldición se hace más fuerte o desaparece con la llegada de la morena y la pelirroja. Historia situada en el final de la tercera película de Ginger Snaps duh, obvio


**Pacto**

Hacía frío, no sabía si era por el miedo a la inminente muerte que se avecinaba ante mí o por la nevada que estaba a mí alrededor. Mi hermana se encontraba a mi lado, con la cara deformada por su transformación, parecía estar hecha de piedra debido al color raro que había tomado su piel, su cabello, antes pelirrojo y lacio, ahora se encontraba gris y enmarañado, sus ojos estaban completamente negros, casi como los de los tiburones. Levantó una mano hacia mí y me acarició el rostro, a diferencia de lo que yo creía, ella estaba completamente caliente, como si el clima no le hiciera efecto alguno.

-Ginger, si alguien nos encuentra nos matará, a ti por lo que eres y a mí por herejía-Dije yo y Ginger me volteó a ver.

-No te preocupes Brigitte, yo te protegeré- Me sonrió y pude ver sus colmillos más crecidos y puntiagudos.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando tú te conviertas en… uno de ellos?-Me miró seria

-Brigitte, tú debes convertirte en uno también, de otro modo… te mataré-

-No quiero-Refunfuñé como niña de once años.

-Brigitte…-

-¡No! ¡Tal vez haya una cura! ¡Nosotras podemos…-

-Brigitte, piensa en lo que dices, aunque la haya ya es demasiado tarde para mí, siento cómo ese monstruo me está consumiendo-

Ella tenía razón, la infección en su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado avanzada, yo tendría que convertirme en un monstruo para poder sobrevivir o de otro modo Ginger me mataría. Recordé en ese entonces cuando éramos niñas, Ginger, al ser la mayor, siempre había sido la que mandaba de nosotras dos, recuerdo también haber hecho un juramento con ella… un pacto. Fuera como fuera, siempre estaríamos juntas, ya sea muertas o fuera de casa pero juntas finalmente.

-Juntas para siempre-Dije yo y Ginger abrió un poco la boca.

Tomé el cuchillo con el que había matado al indio y me hice un corte en la mano, tomé la de Ginger e hice un corte también, junté ambas heridas y dejé que la sangre se mezclara. Al juntarse ambas, sorprendentemente las heridas se cerraron, Ginger lucía tan sorprendida como yo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Dijo ella mirándose la mano.

-¿Será acaso lo que dijo el indio? "El día en que lleguen la morena y la pelirroja será en el que la maldición desaparezca o se vuelva más fuerte"-Dije divagando en mi mente.

-Puede ser, nuestra unión debe ser más que mágica y tal vez ha fortalecido la maldición… así no nos podrán hacer daño y permaneceremos juntas por siempre-

-Como nuestro pacto-

Y así fue, al final de cuentas yo me convertí igualmente en una de esas criaturas, pero permanecí junto a mi hermana por siempre. Nuestro pacto era más fuerte que cualquier maldición pues nos había unido hasta después de la muerte en nuestras siguientes vidas, siempre como hermanas. Siempre juntas

**Nota del autor:**

Es el fic más corto que he hecho, lo sé pero nada me inspira más que los libros de Harry Potter y los de Crepúsculo. Bueno, estuve hurgando entre las galerías de fanfiction y vi en la de películas la de Ginger Snaps, casi colapso en el instante y, para mi desgracia, vi también que sólo había dos historias en español. Me da mucha tristeza, pues aunque los efectos de la película son muy malos la trama es genial y la forma de expresión de los sentimientos de ambas hermanas es muy buena. Espero que los que lean esta historia les haya agradado, se sitúa al final de la tercera película, claro está y al final pongo que ambas hermanas reencarnan siempre juntas, como lo dice su pacto. Tal vez, en el futuro, cuando haya terminado El Regreso haga un fic largo de esta serie.

Les mando un saludo también a

**FrannaDramluzzi**

**KaTmAi**

Quienes son las únicas autoras que he visto que escribieron un fic sobre esta película tan genial, y me sorprende que no haya habido ningún hombre que haya escrito sobre esta trilogía pues, yo como hombre, considero que a nosotros nos gusta más lo sangriento, pero no importa, con tal de que haya historias está bien… y también que sea una mujer la que las escriba pues ellas plasman mucho mejor los sentimientos que nosotros.

Bueno, déjenme reviews, si les gustó o no la historia, me interesan sus opiniones


End file.
